The circuit breaker utilizes a cam operated closing system wherein the primary closing cam acts also as the prop latch. This system differs from prior systems in that the cam follower path is determined by three cam surfaces as hereinafter described between which the closing forces are transmitted through free floating rollers.
This obviates the need for toggle links for the transmission of closing and supporting forces or the guiding of the cam follower rollers. The advantage of this arrangement is described in the applications above referred to.